


Gets The Best Of Me

by troubledsouls



Series: i n v i s i b l e  h a n d s  ( s u r r o u n d i n g  s o u n d s ) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <s>i'm rationalizing why</s>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gets The Best Of Me

Josh stared at his shaking form in the mirror. 

He couldn't see handprints burned into his skin, but he knew they were there. 

Invisible hands grabbed at his hair, his shorts, his crotch. 

Everything burned. 

“Josh?” Tyler's voice sounded from the doorway. 

Josh took in a shaky breath. 

“Do you need me?” 

Josh nodded. Invisible hands ghosted across his torso. 

“I know the crowd was bad. I'm really sorry.” Tyler gently hugged Josh. 

Josh relaxed against Tyler. “Um…”

“Yeah?” Tyler began to card his fingers through Josh's hair.

“There's… There's something I haven't told you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't take place after the first one


End file.
